Conturbatio
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Aturan yang tidak diketahui oleh EXO Hunter. Akhirnya diketahui oleh Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol musuhnya. Membuat kekacauan sebelum Kyonggi datang. Akankah Tao berhasil mencegah takdir mereka berdua yang mengenaskan. This is ChanBaek Fanfiction!
1. Teaser

**Conturbatio – BaekYeol **

**Summary**

Aturan yang tidak diketahui oleh EXO Hunter. Akhirnya diketahui oleh Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol musuhnya. Akankah Tao berhasil mencegah takdir mereka berdua yang mengenaskan. This is ChanBaek Fanfiction!

**Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

**Cast**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast**** : **

Huang Zi Tao as Baekhyun's Friend

Wu Yi Fan

Do Kyungsoo as D.O

Mrs Byun as Baekhyun's Mother

Hitomi as Baekhyun's Friend

**Pairings :** BaekYeol, TaoRis.

**Genre**

Fantasy, Angst

**Rating**

Crossover : Screenplays/Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**Rat****e**

T

**Warning**

Yaoi, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

**Disclaimer **

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

'Baekhyun, let's make contract with me! Anything you want, even if it is a miracle, I can grant it!.'

'Jika kau menjadi seorang EXO Hunter tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Itu artinya kau menyerahkan segalanya demi 1 harapan'

'Gunakanlah satu harapan itu untuk menolong orang yang kalian sayangi'

'Jika itu yang harus aku lakukan. Maka aku akan menerimanya.'

.

.

.

"Aku ingin agar ibuku sehat seperti sedia kala."

"Baiklah jika itu harapanmu"

.

"Selamat nyonya Byun anda sudah sehat sekarang"

.

.

'_Kenapa mimpi itu terasa nyata'_

"Kau menguntit"

"Kau membuat kontrak dengannya?"

"Aku ingin ibuku sembuh"

"Akhirnya kita bertemu Baekhyun"

.

.

.

"KAU MEMANFAATKAN PERASAAN DAN JIWA MANUSIA UNTUK DIRIMU SENDIRI"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku. Bukankah kau tahu aku tidak bisa mati"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kau mati meski aku tahu kau tidak bisa mati"

"Hentikan semua ini tuan Huang"

.

"Aku bisa membagikan setengah wilayahku padamu Chanyeol"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kemampuannya saja."

.

"Dasar keras kepala!"

"Ini, sebagai tanda terimakasihku"

"Aku tidak memerlukannya. Kau lebih memerlukannya."

"Bisakah kita berteman?"

'Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa aku jatuh cinta padamu Chanyeol?'

.

"Ingat, Peraturan ketiga jangan Berpacaran dengan sesame EXO Hunter atau kau akan mati"

'Aku sudah tak tahan lagi'

.

"Saranghae Park Chanyeol"

.

.

'Bisakah kamu temui aku di persimpangan sekarang? Aku akan mengembalikan jiwa Baekhyun. Ingat jangan ajak Kris. Kau harus datang sendiri'

"Baekhyun ini aku Tao sahabatmu" ~Tao~

'_This might make people think that I am a fool, but I... I absolutely do not want to give up, until we know for sure that __he__ can't be saved.__'_

.

.

"'Seorang lelaki harus bertanggung jawab atas hal yang diperbuatnya. Karena itu biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas hal yang aku perbuat.'

'Maaf aku terlalu egois lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan 'nado saranghe' Mungkin jika aku mengucapkannya kita bisa menjadi monster bersama. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Baekhyun'

'Nado Saranghae Baekhyun'

**TBC/END**

**Thanks special buat yang udah beri semangat ke Flory buat nulis FF. Repost dari FF And I'm Home. Ada banyak perubahan dari cast sampai alurnya *buat yang pernah baca. Jangan lupa review atau like/favorite cerita ini jika kalian menyukainya. **


	2. Baik Keajaiban Maupun Sihir Semuanya Ada

**Conturbatio – BaekYeol **

**Summary**

Aturan yang tidak diketahui oleh EXO Hunter. Akhirnya diketahui oleh Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol musuhnya. Akankah Tao berhasil mencegah takdir mereka berdua yang mengenaskan. This is ChanBaek Fanfiction!

**Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

**Cast**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast**** : **

Huang Zi Tao as Baekhyun's Friend

Wu Yi Fan

Do Kyungsoo as D.O

Mrs Byun as Baekhyun's Mother

Hitomi as Baekhyun's Friend

**Pairings :** BaekYeol, TaoRis.

**Genre**

Fantasy, Angst

**Rating**

Crossover : Screenplays/Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**Rat****e**

T

**Warning**

Yaoi, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

**Disclaimer **

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

* * *

**EXO Hunter**

**Pemuda yang terlahir dari harapan dan menyebarkan harapan pada manusia. Melindungi manusia dari penyihir dengan cara membunuh penyihir.**

**Soul Gem**

**Batu yang terlahir dari perjanjian antara pemuda dan Incubator. Sumber kekuatan mistik juga sebagai tanda bukti jika dia sudah menjadi EXO Hunter. **

**Grief Seed**

**Benda yang dihasilkan pada saat kelahiran penyihir. Sumber energy dari Incubator, dan sumber energy bagi Soul Gem. **

**Penyihir**

**Makhluk yang terlahir dari kutukan. Menyebarkan keputusasaan kepada manusia. Kemarahan, kecemburuan, keegoisan dan kebencian itulah yang mereka sebarkan. Mereka memiliki pembatas sihir sehingga tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia biasa. **

**Aturan**

**Beberapa aturan yang harus EXO Hunter's di taati :**

**1\. Jaga Soul Gem **

**2\. Tidak boleh memberitahu orang lain termasuk keluarga bahwa kalian adalah EXO Hunter**

**3\. Tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan sesama EXO Hunter** **dapat membuat Soul Gem menjadi hitam dan ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu maka Soul Gem akan pecah mungkin juga bisa menjadi penyihir. **

* * *

**Tao **

Salah satu EXO Hunter's dengan senjata api dan peledak membuatnya disegani oleh banyak EXO Hunter.

**Kris**

Dia EXO Hunter's terkuat di seoul dan satu-satunya yang dapat mengalahkan Timing. Salah satu orang yang ingin dilindungi Tao meskipun ia dingin.

**Kyonggi**

Penyhir terkuat. Nama aslinya tidak di ketahui namun EXO Hunter's sering menyebutnya Kyonggi karena dia hanya datang di waktu dan kota tertentu.

**Suho **

Dewasa, baik, dan tampan siapa yang tidak meyukai Suho. Namun di balik itu semua Suho dia kurang respect kepada EXO Hunter's lain. Ia mati saat melawan Charlotte.

**Baekhyun**

Sahabat Tao, memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Chanyeol. Kekuatannya adalah cahaya.

**Chanyeol**

Hubungan yang tidak baik antara dia, Suho, terutama Baekhyun membuat dia malas bersahabat dengan ke-4 orang yang di sebutkan diatas.

**D.O **

Incubator yang hidupnya abadi. Merekalah pencetus EXO Hunter's. Namun sayang ia tidak memiliki perasaan.

**Kai **

EXO Hunters yang mencintai D.O. Dan menghalalkan segala cara agar mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

* * *

_Sebelumnya di EXO Hunter Series_

Tao adalah murid baru di SM High School. Dia berteman dengan Baekhyun dan Kris. Kris adalah salah satu EXO Hunter yang sangat dingin. Suatu hari Baekhyun ditawari untuk menjadi EXO Hunter namun Tao menembaki D.O hingga terluka lalu pingsan.

Baekhyun langsung menyerang Tao dengan alat pemadam pemadam kebakaran lalu menggendong D.O dan berlari menjauh dari Tao. Ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Tao. Tanpa sengaja ia dan D.O memasuki Portal Monster namun ia diselamatkan oleh Seniornya di sekolah sekaligus EXO Hunter bernama Suho.

Suho adalah guru bagi EXO Hunter. Ia menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui tentang EXO Hunter kepada Baekhyun. Tao menganggap Suho menghasut Baekhyun untuk menjadi EXO Hunter tanpa menjelaskan seberapa bahayanya itu. Suho juga menganggap Tao sebagai penghalang hak seseorang untuk menjadi EXO Hunter.

Suho dekat dengan Baekhyun dan D.O. Menganggap Kris dan Tao sebagai EXO Hunter yang hanya menginginkan hadiah dari 'Penyihir'.

Baekhyun dan Suho berburu penyihir. Bermodalkan tongkat kasti yang dibawa Baekhyun ikut membantu Suho walaupun belum menjadi EXO Hunter. Suho menjelaskan alasannya menjadi EXO Hunter sesudah mengalahkan penyihir. Dan menyuruh Baekhyun agar membuat harapan untuk menolong orang yang dicintai.

Di lain tempat D.O berlari menghindari Kai yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Namun ia terperangkap dalam jebakan Kai. Saat bibir mereka hampir bertautan tiba-tiba Kris datang dan mengatakan bahwa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. D.O pun pergi melarikan diri. Lalu Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya 'Apapun yang kau lakukan semuanya akan sia-sia karena ia tidak punya perasaan'. Namun Kai malah meremehkan omongan Kris dan menjawab 'Aku tak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun'

Keesokkan harinya, Suho pulang sekolah bersama dengan Baekhyun dan menemukan Portal Penyihir. Di portal ada Tao yang sedang berburu penyihir. Suho curiga bahwa Tao memiliki rencana untuk mencegah Baekhyun menjadi EXO Hunter dan mengikatnya dengan Tali.

Saat berjalan di portal Suho berkata bahwa ia baru merasa senang saat berperang dan berterimakasih pada Baekhyun karena sudah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

Bertemulah mereka dengan penyihir bernama Charlotte Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik batu. Suho dengan percaya diri berhasil mengalahkan semua pelayan-pelayannya namun sayang saat akan mengalahkan Charlotte ternyata keluar seseuatu yang tak terduga. Suho kaget dan tak bisa menghindar. Penyihir itu pun memenggal kepala Suho lalu melahapnya. D.O menyuruh Baekhyun membuat harapan agar dapat menyelamatkan diri.

Tao terikat oleh tali namun tali itu putus dengan sendirinya dan Tao yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Suho. Dan benar saja ia menemukan Soul Gem Suho pecah dan bercak darah. Tao pun segera mengalahkan penyihir dan membawa Baekhyun pergi tak lupa mengambil Grief Seed untuk memurnikan Soul Gemnya.

Baekhyun menyuruh Tao tidak menggunakan Grief Seed. Karena menggap itu milik Suho. Tao tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dia tahu Baekhyun dalam keadaan terguncang. Dan memilih menuruti apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Tao menangis di apartemennya ia menangis karena Suho pergi dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Ia benar-benar marah dan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi EXO Hunter bagaimanapun caranya. Baginya cukup Kris, Chanyeol, dan dia yang menjadi EXO Hunter dan kekuatan itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan Kyonggi yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

(Credens Justitiam)

* * *

Hari ini seperti biasa Baekhyun pergi kerumah sakit tempat dimana ibunya dirawat. Ibunya mengalami sebuah penyakit yang tak diketahui. Dan hingga hari ini belum ada obatnya. Berbeda hari ini ia tidak ditemani oleh Tao.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di kamar VIP yang ditempati ibunya dilihatnya kondisi ibunya yang semakin memburuk tubuhnya kurus dengan bibir yang pucat. Namun ia sangat terkejut ketika ibunya mengambil sebuah pisau dan didekatkan ke urat nadi tangannya. "JANGAN" Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari dan mengambil pisau itu. Keduanya terisak "Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja?" Kata ibunya. "Tentu saja…. Karena aku sayang eomma" Jawab Baekhyun dengan airmata yang mengalir jelas. Mendengar anaknya berucap seperti itu ia terharu. Ia merasa sangat egois pada anak tunggalnya ini, ia merasa bahwa penyakit ini telah membuatnya se-egois ini.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat ucapan D.O 'Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan apapun, bahkan sekalipun hal itu tidak mungkin aku akan mengabulkannya asal kau membuat kontrak denganku'

**Baekhyun POV**

Apa aku harus membuat kontrak dengannya? Apa dengan itu ibuku bisa sembuh? 'Jika kau menjadi seorang EXO Hunter tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Itu artinya kau menyerahkan segalanya demi 1 harapan' Aish kenapa aku teringat kata-kata Tao.

'Gunakanlah satu harapan itu untuk menolong orang yang kamu sayangi' Jika itu yang harus aku lakukan. Maka aku akan melakukannya.

**Normal POV **

Dan entah ada dimana D.O mengirim pesan telepati ke Baekhyun 'Baekhyun, let's make contract with me! Anything you want, even if it is a miracle, I can grant it!'Temui aku di atap rumah sakit jika kau ingin membuat kontrak denganku'. Baekhyun pun meminta izin pada ibunya. Lalu pergi ke atap dimana D.O menunggunya.

Sampailah ia di atap rumah sakit didepannya tepat seorang lelaki manis menunggunya "Akhirnya kau datang juga Baekhyun" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum licik. "Sekarang apa harapanmu?" Tanyanya. "Aku ingin agar ibuku sehat seperti sedia kala." Jawab Baekhyun. "Baiklah jika itu harapanmu" Kata D.O seraya mengambil aura jiwa dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa didadanya setelah melihat aura jiwanya ia memegangnya dan…

_'Sring'_

Cahaya mendorongnya membuat Baekhyun jatuh. Sedangkan D.O yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum santai. Ya, D.O memang sudah terbiasa melihat 'adegan' ini setiap kali pemuda membuat kontrak dengannya.

_Keesokkan harinya _

Seorang berjubah putih sangat senang hari ini. Seorang pasiennya yang sakit keras telah sembuh. Dan hari ini sudah diperbolehkan pulang. "Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat Mrs. Byun" Ucap dokter. Baekhyun yang ada disamping dokter membungkukan badannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

_'Hah, aku senang ibuku sudah sehat seperti sedia kala. Yah, mungkin ini akan mengorbankan jiwaku tapi tak apa selama ibuku bahagia aku juga akan bahagia' (Baekhyun)_

* * *

**TBC**

**Ada yang pernah baca FF ini? Maaf ya Author delete soalnya ada beberapa yang Author ubah. Dari character sampai ke alurnya ada perombakan sedikit diantaranya Luhan sama Sehun gak ada di FF ini. Sorry buat HunHan Shipper. Semoga yang ini jauh lebih baik. Review/Comment.**

**SeeU – Alone **


	3. Misteri Dibalik Mimpi

**Conturbatio – BaekYeol **

**Summary**

Aturan yang tidak diketahui oleh EXO Hunter. Akhirnya diketahui oleh Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol musuhnya. Akankah Tao berhasil mencegah takdir mereka berdua yang mengenaskan. This is ChanBaek Fanfiction!

**Author**

Aoyama Flory a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

**Cast**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast : **

Huang Zi Tao as Baekhyun's Friend

Wu Yi Fan

Do Kyungsoo as D.O

Mrs Byun as Baekhyun's Mother

Hitomi as Baekhyun's Friend

**Pairings :** BaekYeol, TaoRis.

**Genre**

Fantasy, Angst

**Rating**

Crossover : Screenplays/Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**Rate**

T

**Warning**

Yaoi, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

**Disclaimer **

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

**EXO Hunter**

**Pemuda yang terlahir dari harapan dan menyebarkan harapan pada manusia. Melindungi manusia dari penyihir dengan cara membunuh penyihir.**

**Soul Gem**

**Batu yang terlahir dari perjanjian antara pemuda dan Incubator. Sumber kekuatan mistik juga sebagai tanda bukti jika dia sudah menjadi EXO Hunter. **

**Grief Seed**

**Benda yang dihasilkan pada saat kelahiran penyihir. Sumber energy dari Incubator, dan sumber energy bagi Soul Gem. **

**Penyihir**

**Makhluk yang terlahir dari kutukan. Menyebarkan keputusasaan kepada manusia. Kemarahan, kecemburuan, keegoisan dan kebencian itulah yang mereka sebarkan. Mereka memiliki pembatas sihir sehingga tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia biasa. **

**Aturan**

**Beberapa aturan yang harus EXO Hunter's di taati :**

**1\. Jaga Soul Gem **

**2\. Tidak boleh memberitahu orang lain termasuk keluarga bahwa kalian adalah EXO Hunter**

**3\. Tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan sesama EXO Hunter** **dapat membuat Soul Gem menjadi hitam dan ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu maka Soul Gem akan pecah mungkin juga bisa menjadi penyihir. **

**Tao **

Salah satu EXO Hunter's dengan senjata api dan peledak membuatnya disegani oleh banyak EXO Hunter.

**Kris**

Dia EXO Hunter's terkuat di seoul dan satu-satunya yang dapat mengalahkan Kyonggi. Salah satu orang yang ingin dilindungi Tao meskipun ia memiliki sifat dingin.

**Kyonggi**

Penyhir terkuat. Nama aslinya tidak di ketahui namun EXO Hunter's sering menyebutnya Kyonggi karena dia hanya datang di waktu dan kota tertentu.

**Suho **

Dewasa, baik, dan tampan siapa yang tidak meyukai Suho. Namun di balik itu semua Suho dia kurang respect kepada EXO Hunter's lain. Ia mati saat melawan Charlotte.

**Baekhyun**

Sahabat Tao, memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Chanyeol. Kekuatannya adalah cahaya.

**Chanyeol**

Hubungan yang tidak baik antara dia, Suho, terutama Baekhyun membuat dia malas bersahabat dengan ke-4 orang yang di sebutkan diatas.

**D.O **

Incubator yang hidupnya abadi. Merekalah pencetus EXO Hunter's. Namun sayang ia tidak memiliki perasaan.

**Kai **

EXO Hunters yang mencintai D.O. Dan menghalalkan segala cara agar mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

_Sebelumnya di EXO Hunter Series_

Tao adalah murid baru di SM High School. Dia berteman dengan Baekhyun dan Kris. Kris adalah salah satu EXO Hunter yang memiliki sifat sangat dingin. Suatu hari Baekhyun ditawari untuk menjadi EXO Hunter namun Tao menembaki D.O hingga terluka lalu pingsan.

Baekhyun langsung menyerang Tao dengan alat pemadam pemadam kebakaran lalu menggendong D.O dan berlari menjauh dari Tao. Ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Tao. Tanpa sengaja ia dan D.O memasuki Portal penyihir namun ia diselamatkan oleh Seniornya di sekolah sekaligus EXO Hunter bernama Suho.

Suho adalah guru bagi EXO Hunter. Ia menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui tentang EXO Hunter kepada Baekhyun. Tao menganggap Suho menghasut Baekhyun untuk menjadi EXO Hunter tanpa menjelaskan seberapa bahayanya itu. Suho juga menganggap Tao sebagai penghalang hak seseorang untuk menjadi EXO Hunter.

Suho dekat dengan Baekhyun dan D.O. Menganggap Kris dan Tao sebagai EXO Hunter yang hanya menginginkan hadiah dari 'Penyihir'.

Baekhyun dan Suho berburu penyihir. Bermodalkan tongkat kasti yang dibawa Baekhyun ikut membantu Suho walaupun belum menjadi EXO Hunter. Suho menjelaskan alasannya menjadi EXO Hunter sesudah mengalahkan penyihir. Dan menyuruh Baekhyun agar membuat harapan untuk menolong orang yang dicintai.

Di lain tempat D.O berlari menghindari Kai yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Namun ia terperangkap dalam jebakan Kai. Saat bibir mereka hampir bertautan tiba-tiba Kris datang dan mengatakan bahwa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. D.O pun pergi melarikan diri. Lalu Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya 'Apapun yang kau lakukan semuanya akan sia-sia karena ia tidak punya perasaan'. Namun Kai malah meremehkan omongan Kris dan menjawab 'Aku tak akan menyerah sampai kapanpun'

Keesokkan harinya, Suho pulang sekolah bersama dengan Baekhyun dan menemukan Portal Penyihir. Di portal ada Tao yang sedang berburu penyihir. Suho curiga bahwa Tao memiliki rencana untuk mencegah Baekhyun menjadi EXO Hunter dan mengikatnya dengan Tali.

Saat berjalan di portal Suho berkata bahwa ia baru merasa senang saat berperang dan berterimakasih pada Baekhyun karena sudah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

Bertemulah mereka dengan penyihir bernama Charlotte Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik batu. Suho dengan percaya diri berhasil mengalahkan semua pelayan-pelayannya namun sayang saat akan mengalahkan Charlotte ternyata keluar seseuatu yang tak terduga. Suho kaget dan tak bisa menghindar. Penyihir itu pun memenggal kepala Suho lalu melahapnya. D.O menyuruh Baekhyun membuat harapan agar dapat menyelamatkan diri.

Tao terikat oleh tali namun tali itu putus dengan sendirinya dan Tao yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Suho. Dan benar saja ia menemukan Soul Gem Suho pecah dan bercak darah. Tao pun segera mengalahkan penyihir dan membawa Baekhyun pergi tak lupa mengambil Grief Seed untuk memurnikan Soul Gemnya.

Baekhyun menyuruh Tao tidak menggunakan Grief Seed. Karena menggap itu milik Suho. Tao tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dia tahu Baekhyun dalam keadaan terguncang. Dan memilih menuruti apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Tao menangis di apartemennya ia menangis karena Suho pergi dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Ia benar-benar marah dan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi EXO Hunter bagaimanapun caranya. Baginya cukup Kris, Chanyeol, dan dia yang menjadi EXO Hunter dan kekuatan itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan Kyonggi yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat. Ibu Baekhyun sakit parah dan hingga saat ini belum ada obatnya. Saat sampai dikamar ibunya Baekhyun menemukan ibunya hampir bunuh diri.

D.O mngirim pesan telepati ke Baekhyun. Agar membuat Kontrak dengannya lalu menemuinya di atap. Awalnya Baekhyun ragu namun akhirnya Baekhyun menggunakan keinginannya untuk menyembuhkan ibunya dan menjadi EXO Hunter.

Keesokkan harinya, ibunya keluar dari rumah sakit dan Baekhyun menjalankan tugasnya sebagai EXO Hunter ia berpikir mungkin dengan ini ia akan mengorbankan jiwanya untuk menuntaskan penyihir tapi asal ibunya bahagia maka ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

.

Malam harinya Baekhyun mulai menjalani tugasnya sebagai EXO Hunter. Ia bertemu dengan Hitomi sahabatnya. Namun ada yang aneh dengan Hitomi biasanya ia akan menyapa Baekhyun tapi kali ini malah melewatinya 'Apa aku tak terlihat olehnya?' Batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengikuti Hitomi.

Hitomi berjalan menuju sudut atap gedung bertingkat itu. Baekhyun melihatnya masuk ke dalam gedung yang tak terpakai. Hitomi sampai diatas gedung dan….

Srengg

"HITOMI!" Teriak Baekhyun yang langsung merubah bajunya menjadi baju EXO Hunter. Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata, Hitomi terjatuh lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan diri dari atas gedung itu. Baekhyun langsung menangkap tubuh Hitomi yang pingsan dan membawanya kembali keatas atap.

Baekhyun memeriksa tubuh Hitomi dan menemukan tanda penyihir di sana. Baekhyun segera mencarinya setelah memeriksa aura penyihir yang ada dalam tanda yang diberikan kepada Hitomi.

Sampailah Baekhyun di penghalang monster dan masuk kedalamnya. Monster itu bernama Ello atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kristian. Kristian salah satu penyihir yang memanikulasi otak manusia dengan masalalu yang kelam. Pelayannya, adalah Daniel dan Jonathan.

Dengan kekuatan cahaya, Baekhyun menyerang antek-antek tersebut. Cahaya bersinar sangat terang keluar dari tangan Baekhyun dan berhasil mengalahkan monster bernama Ello (Kristian).

Sementara itu, seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi sedang memakan 'Pocky' rasa coklat menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kebencian. Tiba-tiba datang seorang menghampirinya "Tidak kusangka yang datang itu kau, Chanyeol?" Ucap D.O lalu duduk disamping orang itu. Orang yang dipanggil Chanyeol pun menoleh lalu bertanya "Aku dengar si Suho itu sudah binasa ya? Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang. Terus apa-apaan ini! Ini beda dengan perkataanmu kan?"D.O menghela nafas dan menjawab "Aku minta maaf, tapi tanah ini sudah ada EXO Hunter baru. Ia baru saja membuat perjanjian denganku." "Aish, aku kesal sekali. Tapi walau begitu,mana mungkin aku tak akan membiarkan pemula mengambil tempat kelas tinggi seperti ini" Kata Chanyeol. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, Chanyeol?" Tanya D.O. "Jelas kan? Semuanya kan cukup dengan membuat babak belur anak baru itu" Jawab Chanyeol menunjukan seringaiannya.

Sementara itu, seorang lelaki sedang melihat kota yang didatanginya. Paris, menjadi salah satu ikon keromantisan di bumi ini. Namun bukan itu yang ia perhatikan melainkan sesosok makhluk bernama, Incubator. "Sudah kuduga…" Gumamnya.

Kris, menyelidiki semua hal tentang incubator. Semua hampir sama yaitu sesosok hewan aneh yang memiliki 2 gelang yang melingkar di dua sisinya. Dan tanda drop water yang terbalik di punggungnya namun itu tidak terlihat pada D.O. Kesimpulannya, D.O adalah Incubator yang berbeda.

Kris pun kembali ke Seoul dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Ia merasa ada yang mengetahui hal itu bahkan jauh lebih mengetahuinya. Yaitu…

Kai

Orang yang selama ini selalu mengejar-ngejar D.O. Pasti ada yang ia ketahui bahkan lebih. Lagi pula Kris juga bingung. Mengapa bisa seorang EXO Hunter menyukai Incubator yang menurutnya adalah setan? Cinta itu terlalu rumit untuk dipahami.

Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya dan tidur di kasur yang empuk. Jika kalian bertanya dimana Hitomi? Dia ditemukan pingsan di sebuah gedung kosong oleh polisi. Setelah sadar ia harus menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan di kantor polisi.

Baekhyun sudah tertidur namun ia merasakan perasaan yang tak enak ia takut ada yang D.O dan Suho rahasiakan pada waktu itu. Namun ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya dan kembali tertidur

_Baekhyun berjalan koridor sekolah tiba-tiba Kris datang menemuinya "Baekhyun, sebuah takdir besar akan terjadi padamu setelah kau menjadi EXO Hunter." Ucapnya menatap Baekhyun tegas. "Karena itu aku melarangmu menjadi EXO Hunter. Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa pada akhirnya" Tao datang dengan mendadak dan semakin membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Ada yang D.O rahasiakan tentang Rule of Cycle saat menjadi EXO Hunter. Dan parahnya lagi Suho juga tidak pernah tahu" Kata Kris lagi. "Sayangnya, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan kami tak bisa mencegahnya. Siap-siap menghadpi takdirmu…" Ucap Tao seraya membuka gerbang waktu dan apa yang dia lihat disitu. _

_Monster yang sangat mengerikan ada didepan mata note-note lagu kesukaan Baekhyun berterbangan dilangit. Ia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berkekuatan api 'Phoenix' terluka parah dan Baekhyun yakin pasti orang itu kwalahan menghadapi Monster itu sayang wajahnya terlalu bercahaya dimata Baekhyun sehingga tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Di monster itu tertulis nama 'Oktaviano Somino.' Monster patah hati. Saat cintanya terhalang oleh aturan dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan pada akhirnya Cinta itu yang membunuhnya. Ciumannya membuat orang patah hati dan akhirnya bunuh diri._

"_Apa maksudmu. Menunjukan ini semua?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Tao jujur saja ia pusing karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh 2 sahabatnya ini. "Ini adalah wujud aslimu… Baekhyun" Jawab Tao. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak benarkah ini adalah dirinya. _

"_Kau pasti bertanya-tanya bukan?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun hanya nengangguk "Kau tahu darimana asalnya monster-monster yang kau kalahkan itu?" Lanjut Kris. Baekhyun menggeleng "Semua berasal dari EXO Hunter itu pada saat EXO Hunter menjadi Monster maka para Incubator akan mendapatkan kekuatan dari Monster itu." Jawab Kris. "Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Kau akan tahu setelah bertemu dengan EXO Hunter yang melawan 'bentukmu' disana." Ucap Kris lalu pergi bersama Tao._

_Baekhyun langsung menghampiri pemuda yang terluka parah tadi. "Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" Sapa Baekhyun seraya menyembuhkan pemuda yang sudah lemah tak berdaya itu. Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan orang lain apalagi Baekhyun juga dapat bergenerasi dengan cepat untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap sayu Baekhyun dan… _

'_Grepp'_

"_Syukurlah kau kembali." Ucap pemuda itu senang seraya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget namun ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya tanpa sadar ia membalas pelukan itu. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi" Suruh pemuda itu Baekhyun mengangguk. _

_Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Sayang Baekhyun tak bisa melihat wajahnya namun ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya mata Baekhyun terpejam._

_5cm_

_3cm_

_2cm_

_1cm_

'Ireona ireona ireona (turn it on)  
Ireona ireona ireona_'_

Ringtone alarm Baekhyun berbunyi membuat pemuda yang tertidur lelap tadi bangun dari tidurnya. "Eungh" Lengguhnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya "Mimpi yang aneh…" Gumamnya. Baekhyun awalnya tak mau peduli karena itu hanya mimpi kan? Tapi kenapa terasa nyata? Seperti hal itu akan terjadi padanya suatu saat nanti.

Baekhyun pergi kesekolah hari ini. Menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Ia juga ditemani 3 sahabat karibnya Hitomi, Tao, dan Kris.

'Hoammm'

"Kamu kenapa Hitomi? Kurang tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. "Iya, semalam aku dirumah sakit dan harus berurusan sama polisi." "EH?! Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura kaget. "Entah kenapa rasanya aku berjalan sambil tidur. Begitu sadar aku sudah berada di kantor polisi." Ucap Hitomi. "Terus gimana?!" Tanya Baekhyun lagi "Dokter bilang, sesuatu tentang halusinasi. Sepulang sekolah ini aku juga harus menjalani pemeriksaan menyeluruh. Hah, menyusahkan ya?" Jawab Hitomi "Kalau memang begitu, kenapa gak absen aja?" Usul Tao. "Tidak bisa! Kalau begitu aku akan terkesan benar-benar sakit. Nanti orang serumah malah tambah khawatir" Ujar Hitomi kesal hingga bibirnya mengerucut. "Kau benar-benar murid teladan! Hebat sekali" Puji Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut Hitomi. Wajah Hitomi memerah karena perlakuan Baekhyun dengan kesal ia memukul punggung Baekhyun. Tao dan Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

Setelah itu tak banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan hanya PR dari Guru Kim yang menyiksa padahal tak akan diperiksa sama sekali oleh guru itu. Tao yang cerewet tentang tas Gucci keluaran baru. Sedangkan Kris hanya diam, dingin dan mengangguk.

Tao melihat di jari tengah Baekhyun ada lambang matahari dan dia yakin pasti Baekhyun membuat kontrak dengan D.O tapi bisa jadikan Baekhyun menggunakan cat kuku? Atau stiker kuku? Atau perihiasan kuku lain. Ayolah, Baekhyun itu laki-laki, meskipun sifatnya sedikit 'berbeda' dari lelaki lainnya.

"Baekhyun, nanti istirahat bisa ketaman tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Tao. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya tanda dia mau. 'Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia mengetahuinya.' Batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun layaknya penguntit 'Ohh, jadi dia teman si 'naga' ya' Gumam Chanyeol sambil memakan 'Pocky' rasa coklat Chanyeol suka sekali dengan biscuit berbentuk stick yang dilumuri oleh coklat itu. "Kau sedang menguntit seseorang ya…"Ucap seorang berkulit tan, Kai. "Aku menguntit? Cih, tidak mungkin!" Seru Chanyeol. "Lalu untuk apa kau bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak?" Tanya Kai. "Aku sedang mencari Pocky rasa strawberry ku yang terjatuh tadi. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jawab Chanyeol. "Tumben kau mau makan Pocky rasa Strawberry. Tentu saja ingin sekolah memangnya aku ini kau" Jawab Kai. "Heh asal kau tahu ya aku ini sudah lulus SMA. Dan bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit. kau itu lebih muda daripada aku." Jawab Chanyeol. "Iya, ya terserah kau saja Chanyeol SUN-BA-E" Jawab Kai malas dengan penekanan dibagian Sunbae. "Hmm, bagus. Tapi kurasa kau lebih baik memanggilku Chanyeol Hyung agar terlihat lebih akrab" Jawab Chanyeol. "Sejak kapan aku akrab denganmu?" Timpal Kai dengan nada malas lalu berangkat ke Sekolah. Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali memperthatikan Baekhyun.

.

Namun tiba-tiba D.O ada dibelakangnya lalu berkata "Kau, sedang memperhatikannya ya?" Chanyeol terkejut. 'Bagaimana orang ini bisa muncul setelah orang yang selalu mengejarnya itu' ucapnya dalam hati. "Anggap saja 'iya'" Ucap D.O. "Oh ya, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu" Kata Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti pada D.O yang sudah tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol tanyakan. Pasti soal Baekhyun! Incubator membalas senyum Chanyeol lalu berkata "Ayo, kita cari tempat yang tepat tuan Park"

.

Chanyeol dan D.O masuk kedalam sebuah gedung yang tak terpakai. D.O menepuk tangannya dan berubahlah gedung kosong itu menjadi sebuah kamar yang bisa dikatakan sangat mewah. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya kamar semewah ini D.O" Kata Chanyeol kagum. D.O tersenyum sinis lalu berkata "Jangan bicara basa-basi. Tanyakan saja pertanyaanmu. Aku akan menjawabnya" "Aku ingin bertanya EXO Hunter baru di kota ini"

"Maksudmu Baekhyun?" Tanya D.O. Chanyeol mengangguk "Baekhyun, seorang EXO Hunter dengan kekuatan cahaya. Keahliannya cukup hebat untuk ukuran pemula. Memangnya kau yakin mau menyerangnya?" Ujar D.O. "Tentu saja. Membunuh orang itu sangat mudah bagiku. Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?" Sahut Chanyeol. "Semuanya bisa saja berjalan sesuai perhitunganmu. Di kota ini, masih ada satu EXO Hunter lagi" Jawab D.O. "Kris? Aku sud…" "Bukan dia." Jawab Chanyeol namun di potong oleh D.O. "Siapa dia dan seperti apa kekuatannya?" Tanya Chanyeol "Aku sendiri tidak tahu banyak" Kata D.O. "Hah, Maksudnya? Dia juga EXO Hunter yang membuat perjanjian denganmu" Kata Chanyeol "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi bisa juga tidak." Ucap D.O. Chanyeol terkejut mendengar perkataan dari D.O "Dia itu ketidakwajaran yang amat langka. Segala tindakannya tidak bisa aku perkirakan." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban D.O lalu berkata, "Heh, bagus itu. Artinya aku tak akan bosan. Aku butuh sesuatu yang mendebarkan." Sedangkan D.O hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Ini adalah waktu istirahat dimana banyak murid berkeliaran dengan wajah gembira untuk menyantap makanan atau sekedar berbincang ringan.

Begitupula dengan Tao dan Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol di taman. "Baekhyun, kau membuat kontrak dengan D.O ya?" Tanya Tao sepertinya ia serius terlihat sekali dari tatapannya ke Baekhyun yang tajam. "Ya…" Jawab Baekhyun singkat namun terlihat takut. "Apa alasannya?" Tanya Tao dingin ia sedih, kesal, marah. KENAPA?! Tao merasa perjuangannya sia-sia apalagi Baekhyun akan menghadapi takdir besar namun ia berusaha untuk menstabilkan emosinya. "Aku ingin ibuku sembuh dari penyakit langkanya. Aku sudah tak tahan melihat ibuku menderita. Bahkan kemarin hampir saja bunuh diri."

Tao terkejut ia baru tahu kalau kemarin Nyonya Byun hampir bunuh diri dan tidak bisa menyalahkannya apalagi ia menggunakan kontrak itu untuk ibunya yang sakit. Tao juga tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir. Menurutnya hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencegah takdir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ketakutan ia takut sahabatnya ini marah lalu membencinya. Ia mengerti bahwa ia akan berkorban banyak untuk manusia tapi itu tak apa bukan? Ia ingin menjadi pembela kebenaran yang menolong manusia dari penyihir. Bukankah itu membahagiakan dengan mengalahkan penyihir ia dapat menyelamatkan orang-orang terutama orang disekitarnya. Singkatnya, ketika ia dapat mengalahkan penyihir ia mendapat hasil yang setimpal yaitu…

Menolong Manusia

Keduanya saling bertatapan lama sekali. Suasana pun menjadi hening hanya siulan burung dan angin yang behembus. Hingga…

"Ohh, tidak apa-apa selama itu untuk menolong orang lain" Kata Tao seraya tersenyum. Hah, Baekhyun bersyukur karena Tao tidak marah. "Bagaimana nanti kalau kita berburu monster bersama?" Ajak Tao. Baekhyun senang sekali karena Tao mengajaknya berburu monster dia juga bisa belajar banyak dari Tao yang seorang veteran. Dibandingkan harus belajar dari Kris Wu sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu. Walau menurut Suho mereka sama saja hanya menginginkan 'hadiah' dari penyihir. Tapi mungkin Suho hanya salah menilai Tao.

Di tempat lain…

"Kim Jong In, apa kau tahu jika D.O adalah Incubator yang berbeda?" Tanya Kris kepada Kai diatas atap sekolah. Kai hanya diam menatap Kris tanpa tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya apakah ia akan berbohong atau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tahu, hanya ia yang mengetahuinya tapi seperti kata pepatah _'Sepandai-pandai tupai melompat akhirnya jatuh ketanah juga. Sepandai-pandai ia menutupinya akhirnya akan ada yang mengetahuinya'_

"Jawablah dengan jujur" Kris menggeretak Kai yang menatapnya takut. "Bahkan jika aku jujurpun dosaku ini tak akan terhapuskan" Jawab Kai seraya memejamkan matanya. "Dosa apa?" Ujar Kris. "Dosa, yang membuat peredaran takdir kita para EXO Hunter menjadi berbeda."

**Flasback/Kai POV**

_Cinta itu indah saking indahnya ia bisa membutakanmu. Semua berawal ketika aku masih tinggal di Gyonggi seorang lelaki bermata bulat menyukaiku namun aku selalu mengabaikannya dan sangat membenci orang itu. Tapi ia tak pernah menyerah. Hingga suatu hari sebuah atau seekor Incubator mendatanginya, menawarkan harapan dengan syarat menjadi EXO Hunter. Tentu, anak itu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang mungkin tak akan ia dapat lagi. Ia berharap bisa menjadi kekasihku. Anak itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. _

_Keesokkan harinya aku menyatakkan cintaku padanya. Kyungsoo terlihat senang sekali sampai ia tak sadar jika aku hanya mempermainkannya saja. Lagipula saat itu aku sudah memiliki pacar yang bernama Krystal. Ia pun menjalankan tugasnya sebagai EXO Hunter. Yaitu berburu penyihir._

_Hari demi hari berlalu aku mulai memanggilnya D.O sebagai nama panggilan sayangku padanya agar permainanku semakin sempurna. Ia pun semakin menyayangiku hingga ia sedikit demi sedikit melupakan tugasnya sebagai EXO Hunter. Teman lebih tepatnya seorang mentor memperingatinya untuk tidak melupakan tugas dan meragukan cinta palsuku padanya._

_Tiga bulan dia melihatku berciuman dengan Krystal. Ia marah-marah pada Krystal. Tentu sebagai pacarnya aku langsung memarahi Kyungsoo dan terungkaplah kepalsuan cinta seorang Kim Jongin kepada Do Kyungsoo. Sejak itu kami tak pernah berhubungan lagi._

_Semenjak kejadian itu Kyungsoo sering membolos. Aku mulai merasa bersalah. Apalagi aku dan Krystal semakin jauh. Membuatku merindukan sosok itu. Lalu, aku melihat Krystal berselingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri. Rasa sakit menjalar seluruh tubuh ini. aku baru tahu sakitnya di khianati oleh orang yang dicintai._

_Aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan gadis bajingan itu. Tanpa sengaja aku memasuki portal penyihir. Aku mengira akan mati saat itu namun Kyungsoo menolongku. Sejak itu aku sadar kalau dia adalah cinta sejatiku. Sayang, soul gemnya sudah menghitam dan siap menghasilkan bentuk baru yaitu Penyihir._

_Setelah menolongku ia langsung pergi dengan langkah lunglai tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku berusaha memanggilnnya namun ia tak mendengarnya. Aku pun mencarinya ternyata ia sedang duduk di sebuah halte. Namun ia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi tangannya memegang lemah surat._

_Aku membaca surat yang berisi ceritanya mulaidari saat ia menyukaiku sampai hubungan kita berakhir. Hatiku tersayat! Aku marah pada diriku yang tidak menyadari cintanya yang teramat tulus. Bahkan aku tetap berada dimakamnya sampai malam. Incubator itu datang lagi menawarkan kontrak padaku. Aku pun tak menyianyiakannya lalu membuat harapan._

"_Aku ingin kekasihku Do Kyungsoo menggantikan hidupmu sebagai incubator"_

**Flashback end/Kai POV end**

Kris terkejut mendengar cerita Kai. Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi ketika Kai mengucapkan harapannya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa ada peraturan yang menyulitkan itu. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Ia marah karena harapan Kai yang menurutnya sia-sia tersebut. "APA KAU TAHU, AKIBAT HARAPANMU ITU. SEKARANG IA TAK MEMILIKI PERASAAN. PERCUMA KAMU MEMBUAT HARAPAN SEPERTI ITU. KAMU GAK AKAN PERNAH BISA BERSAMANYA" Emosi Kris meledak sekarang. Kai menundukkan kepalanya lalu mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang langit yang biru. "Aku tahu, tapi selama ia hidup bahagia aku juga kan bahagia" Kata Kai dengan wajah sendunya.

_Kringg_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan keluar sekolah dengan semangat. Tao menepuk pundak Baekhyun "Nanti jangan lupa ya…" Katanya. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Malam harinya Tao dan Baekhyun pergi berburu monster. Namun sayang mereka berpisah di persimpangan karena ada 2 portal monster dan harus dikalahkan secepatnya. "Kalau begitu, kita berpisah disini nanti kita bertemu lagi oke" Ucap Tao. Merekapun masuk ke portal masing-masing.

Tak disangka Baekhyun lebih dulu mengalahkan monster sehingga harus menunggu Tao. Tiba-tiba datang seorang EXO Hunter berlambang Phoenix menghapirinya. "Akhirnya kita bertemu Baekhyun." Ucapnya dengan senyum licik diwajahnya.

**TBC**

**Sebelumnya Flory berterimakasih pada kalian yang telah membaca FF ini. Walau tidak sebagus yang kalian harapkan. Kalau mau tanya-tanya kirim PM aja atau review. RnR? **

**SeeU – Alone**


End file.
